Walk Away Joe
by Miss Meggie
Summary: DTBH Leland Fic- Anna Leland Series Shayne's Story- Sometimes mother really does know best!


**AN: I do not know Leland Chapman or anyone related with the show! I mean no harm by anything this is just for fun! I own nothing but my stories and original characters. Enjoy! Please review. -Meghan**

**Shayne Chapman started tossing things in her suitcase hastily. **

"**Just where do you think you are going?" her mother inquired from her door way. **

"**to live on Maui with Joaquin." **

"**Uh I don't think so..."**

"**Mom I finished high school like you asked me you can't stop me." she whipped around her loosely curled light brown hair flying. **

"**I'm not trying to stop you from living baby but he's bad news."**

"**Mama you don't know him no one does not like I do..." Anna laughed. "you're me..." "I'm nothing like you all you ever say is how much I'm like daddy."**

"**and you are...but loving a man like Joaquin you get from me."**

"**oh yes the infallible Cooper..."**

"**Cooper was far from perfect and thats my point...this kids going to hurt you he may not mean to but he will."**

"**You still love him he's dead and you still love him... hell you named me after him"**

"**Do you love Joaquin because I'm just wondering how many pieces I'll have to pick up..."**

"**I love him and he loves me..."**

"**good you'll need it... you only love the first time once Shayne and it only feels like this once so enjoy it..." Anna sat on Shayne's bed. "Do you know why we named you after him..." Anna inquired Leland came and stood in her door leaning on the jamb. "we named you Shayne because he had been gone for five years by then and their where still days when it felt like it was just yesterday... and I laid in bed so pregnant with you I could barely move and when you have nothing to do you tend to think a lot... if I had made one different choice just one Shayne I wouldn't be here now...and I love your father more than anything in this world but it was different with coop scary real terrible and great all at once. So when you were born I wanted to remember to be grateful for being where I was and that it was OK to love like that again... you are my reminder that life is going to be OK.. " **

"**when this breaks a part and he walks away... I want you to know you'll be okay that loving him though it maybe a mistake that it was worth it and that you wouldn't take it back for anything, I understand your need to follow him to the ends of the earth I've been there. " she finished**

"**mama I'm a big girl I know what I am doing."**

"**will you just slow down for me..."**

"**no I'm leaving you can't stop me..."**

"**OK then we won't try just know you can always come home." Leland said and Anna shot him a "what the hell" look..**

**they said their goodbyes and Anna and watched as she rode away in a junker of a car. Leland put his arms around Anna's waist pulling her back against his chest.**

"**That boy is just a walkaway Joe." Anna said leaning into him.**

"**Yes I know that and you know that but she'll have to figure that out on her own."**

"**I don't trust that kid..."**

"**and you think I do... honey I used to be that kid I'm just as terrified as you are but we gotta let go."**

"**you are way to calm..."**

"**I'm going to have spies all over that island by the end of the night."**

"**I love that!"**

"**but?"**

"**I hate to say this Chapman but you are turning into your daddy."**

" **take that back..." he bit the side of her neck.**

"**No." she snickered**

"**Princess..." he warned."**

"**you don't scare me Chapman." she kissed him. "daddy-" Charlie interrupted "oops sorry." "thats OK what ya need?"**

"**Help with algebra...and Briar went potty and needs your help mom..." their fourth child told them.**

"**Nannie I went poop." her two year old grand daughter announced to the whole house as Anna came back in the house. "lovely Briar stay on the potty..." Anna ran to the bathroom. Leland laughed . "Lottie I need you to call all your friends on Maui and tell them to keep an eye on your sister OK." he grabbed her shoulder steering her toward the kitchen table where her homework was laid out.**

"**dad you forget one thing dad all my friends are younger than Shayne and Joaquin."**

"**oh you think I don't know about you and the yearling's youngest you are so wrong..."**

"**dad we are just friends..."**

"**yeah and I won't tell your mama ...if you promise to bring him by every once in a while." he wasn't exactly comfortable with his fourteen year old flirting with sixteen year old boy but there was nothing he could really do about it so he would trust his daughter.**

**Shayne leaned on the car door her blowing in her face she looked out the window as as her boyfriend sped down Hana highway towards wailea . "where's that pretty head of your at shay?" "I'm just hoping my mom is wrong is all and please don't call me shay my name is Shayne."**

"**testy today aren't we baby?" he smiled at her trying t lighten her up they pulled up told hotel to stay for the week before finding a permanent place. Shayne flipped lazily through channels as Joaquin paced nervously. "What in the hell is your problem Joaq...Sit down."**

"**I'm waiting on a guy to call me about a job."**

"**what kind..."**

"**Just a job baby don't get all on my back we've only been living together for a day I don't want to fight." he ran his hands through his shaven blond hair.**

"**your right I'm sorry." she kissed him.**

**Three days later**

**She woke up reaching for Joaquin and finding him gone. She sat up fearfully had he left her here in this shitty dingy hotel room. Her heart began to race she had little money and no job. She wasn't going home with her tail tucked between her legs.**

**He strode through the door confidently "morning baby." **

"**tell me when you leave Joaquin!" she screeched**

"**I'm sorry Shayne I didn't mean to scare you." he dumped packages of donuts and bottle of juice on the bed. "aw how sweet breakfast in bed...i think i'm going to look at some college course on the island."**

"**sounds like a plan..." he kissed her then nibbled his way down her neck "Joaq I haven't even brushed my teeth yet..." "it called morning nookie babe we'll just keep our faces away from each other her happy laughter as he pulled her down the mattress would be in sharp contrast to the silence of the Chapman home.**

**Shayne's absence in their home was noticeable her stubborn bubbly personality enliven their house Leland noticed each time one of their chicks left the nest. More things changed than just the decibel level.**

"**I've decided some thing." he told Anna she she rested her head on his shoulder the rest of the house was finally asleep.**

"**yeah what's that?"**

" **don't like silence..."**

"**are you fucking nuts ?"**

"**no I I'm serious each time one of your kids leave home we go through this weird change."**

"**you have empty nest syndrome babe..."**

"**and you don't?"**

"**a little kyle was hardest for me because she left the islands...Shayne's gonna come back home... she just needs to try out her wings when were not watching so that if she fails we won't see... and hell our 27 year old still comes home so his mamas can do his laundry this house will never be empty."**

"**Cobie is bad about that." Leland said laughing "he has a child and you still do his laundry..." Leland teased.**

"**that way I know its done right." **

"**we wouldn't want fire fighter Chapman to have pink undies..."Leland laughed.**

"**Undies..." Anna cackled with laughter "i think potty training briar has diminished you vocabulary."**

**Shayne sat in the car the lights from the shell station gas portico illuminating her surroundings as she sat impatiently waiting for Joaquin. He ran back sliding into the car.**

"**took you long enough what the fuck?'**

"**Sorry I tried to hurry." he slipped what had to be at least a gram of ice from his pocket. **

"**are you insane?"**

"**wanna have some fun?"**

"**no I want you to throw that out where'd you get that anyway?"**

"**I stole it...you STOLE DRUGS! From who ?" him he pointed to one of the biggest dealers on the island.**

"**you are fucking insane." he speed through a red light. **

"**slow down!" **

"**ace is on us!" **

"**thats because you stole his product and have me in the car with you!" "you stupid fuck! Let me out of this damn rattle trap now!" she said as he screeched around a corner "let me out please..." she begged trying very hard not to hyperventilate. Sirens and lights started to whirl and sound as the cops picked up there chase. "if we live through this I'm killing you!" she said**

**this went on for ten more minutes before it stooped and now she sat in the back of a cop car hand daddy was going to kill her she knew it.**

"**Miss Chapman I know and respect your father and his family so if you are straight with me I will do all I can to help you." the officer said "Thank you" she whispered**

**Shayne looked hard at the floorboards "Miss Chapman we all make mistakes its going to be OK... you can look at me you know I'm officer draven. You're Shayne right?"**

"**Yes sir..." she looked up. "you're father carries your picture in his wallet and always shows you guys off." Shayne felt lower than dirt then. "where those drugs yours?"**

"**no."**

"**are you on anything?"**

"**no sir."**

**after setting in a jail cell she had to pee into a cup in a dirty bathroom this whole thing was degrading Joaquin walker would die.**

"**you have one call miss Chapman!" officer draven informed her who do I call she thought dads out hes going to kill me anyways so why not delay that as long as possible grandpa is old and will have heart attack Lyssa and DL are out of town Dakota is a mini dad I'll call cobie.**

**She dailed it rang three times. **

"**Hello."**

"**cobie." she whimpered**

"**Shayne... are you OK babe."**

"**I'm in jail..."**

"**YOU'RE WHAT!"**

"**In jail..."**

"**why?"**

"**my boyfriend was stupid and stole drugs off Ace Cantella and the we got chased by him and the cops I thought I was gonna die bubba please come get me." she wailed "this place is gross and icky and I'm scared please come get me cobie. She started bawling as a dikey looking woman eyeballed her. "breathe baby doll where are you what jail i'm on my way." i'm in wailea" **

"**your on Maui? Why ?"**

"**wanted to make my own mark with out the families shadow..."**

"**i'm on my way it might take a few hours but I'll be there are they charging you with anything. Officer draven shook his head no.**

"**No."**

"**good it'll make thing easier with mom and dad."**

**setting the farthest corner of the cell she had time to things over her mother was right he had hurt her used her made a fool of lied to he and broken heart she hated him he was what mama called a walk away Joe.**

**When she was let out of the cell she ran to cobie crushing againist him crying. "shh its OK baby doll ready to go home." she nodded vigorously**

**when she woke she thought the whole thing might have been bad dream but when she saw her parents at the end of the bed she realized cobie must of put her to bed because she couldn't remember leaving his car.**

"**we know." Leland stated.**

"**how?"**

"**honey I had eyes all over that island I knew the minute you where arrested."**

"**daddy it all flew outta control honest I didn't know he was like that I swear p-please don't be mad I didn't mean to disappoint you or make you guys look bad." tears started falling.**

"**I understand it wasn't your fault but that could of ended very differently and you didn't call us.. you always call us no matter what I thought you knew that." Leland said tearing up.**

"**daddy I was just scared."**

"**well you had no reason to be..."**

**Anna looked her daughter over something was different. "you gave yourself to him didn't you?"Anna said. Shayne looked down at her hands. "he just used me mama I loved him and never even said it back." they heard Leland exhale carefully and watched him wipe his eyes. He walked over kissing her forehead and walked out of the room. "mama I never meant to disappoint him." "Aw I know baby hes just real particular about the way his girls are treated." Anna hugged her "mama who put me to bed . "your daddy."**

"**you were right mama he was a walkaway Joe."**

" **I didn't wanna be i'm sorry baby but take this and learn from it."Anna kissed her on the fore head. "so my baby wanna help me make breakfast?" **

"**cobie stayed so we will have to double everything." Shayne joked.**

"**the Chapman me are gonna eat me outta house and home one day I swear." Anna replied.**

"**Well I'll be college kid so I'll be here to help them in there quest."**

"**i wouldn't have it any other way baby."**


End file.
